Anywhere But Here
by Live and Let Die
Summary: Natalye was innocent. She knew it. But she still got convicted. Thrown into the infamous Camp Green Lake, she adjusts to her ‘home’ for the next 3 years, and the past catches up to her.
1. Arriving

Title: Anywhere But Here  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Summary: Natalye was innocent. She knew it. But she still got convicted. Thrown into the infamous Camp Green Lake, she adjusts to her 'home' for the next 3 years, and the past catches up to her.  
  
Feedback: I have no idea if this is any good. At the present moment, it's 11:34 P.M. central time as I'm writing this, and it's just a spur of the moment thing. If you DO like it however, please e-mail me at BuffysAngel315@aol.com. Feedback=happy me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*It doesn't look so bad here. Well, some part of me keeps telling me that. Maybe it'll be convincing after a while. Who knows? I don't.  
  
You'd think the people here--or excuse me, the majority of the male population--had never seen a teenage girl before. Jeez, the way they stared me down, you'd think I was a piece of meat or something. The only one that seemed to be..what's the word..normal was looking at me like the others, but without a hungry look in his eye..*  
  
Natalye Carlson let out a large--and rather loud--sigh. This wasn't what she had expected at all. She had heard stories of Camp Green Lake, but someone had left out the minor detail that it was an all BOYS camp.  
  
Maybe they did it on purpose. They sent her here to torture her. *Well, Mona wouldn't have anything bad to say on it. She'd be in heaven!*  
  
Sighing again, she looked around, her big brown eyes taking in everything. The slummy living holes, the orange jumpsuits, the dust blowing in her long auburn hair, the sun beating down on her, and endless desert that seemed to surround them for miles and miles, endlessly..  
  
Yup, it was going to be an interesting three years.  
  
"Here's the new one," the guard shoved her towards a grungy looking man with a REALLY bad hair-cut and..he gave her a really bad vibe.  
  
"Ah.," was the only response he got as the man turned to the side and spit out the shell of a sunflower seed. He turned back to her, and gave her a one-over before turning and walking towards a run-down looking cabin. The guard holding her arm let go and shoved her towards the grungy-looking freak, so she had no choice but to follow.  
  
Sparing another glance around, her eyes locked with the boy that hadn't been eyeing her like food, and smiled to him as she held his gaze, following the man to the cabin, who was shouting at the boys about a circus and going back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Why does she look so familiar?.I swear I've seen her somewhere, I know I have.God, WHY can't I remember?!.*  
  
Caveman was lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the girl who had stepped off the bus. No doubt she was pretty; the others were ogling her, and he could tell it made her uncomfortable. He'd be uncomfortable to if people were staring at him like that.  
  
His eyes scanned over her. *Not bad*, he thought to himself, taking in her tight black T-shirt with "Cherry" written on it and her tight jeans. *Too bad those won't stay on for the rest of the day.* He cursed himself mentally for becoming such a pervert.  
  
He kept watching her as Mr. Sir walked over and looked at her, turning almost as quickly as he came and heading for his cabin. He turned to the other campers. "This ain't no three ring circus! Go back inside, Girl Scouts!"  
  
Caveman's eyes locked with the new girl's, and he was mesmerized for a mere second before looking away.  
  
*She smiled at me.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is short, but it's late and the computer is in high demand. More coming up shortly!!!! 


	2. Psychopath, paranoid Dr Mom, and Mr Univ...

Chp. 2  
  
A/N- Ok, this chapter might not be a little bit longer, but at least it's something. Also, for the record, this story IS Caveman/Natalye. I, being the crazy-obsessed Shia LaBeouf fan I am, felt sorry for the fact that there were no stories I could find focusing on him and a love interest, so I was nice and wrote one myself! Now, onto chapter 2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So little lady, what're you in here for?" The grungy-looking freak grumbled as he flipped through papers she assumed were the files sent to the camp from the courthouse....or wherever.  
  
She looked around, a little shaken, and tried to fully absorb everything. She could see outside the doorway that some of the boys had made their way to the cabin, but kept a good distance, and not to disturb the psychopath within.....that comment, they couldn't be too sure who to address to.  
  
"Well?" He snapped her out of her thoughts, and her head shot back to him. She reminded him of a rat....or a rabbit.....or some other timid animal. Either way, it was meat to toast.  
  
"I-I...um-"  
  
"Did I ASK you to speak?!" He shrieked, throwing the papers up, and leaning in towards her.  
  
"No-no Sir...you didn't--"  
  
"That's MR. Sir to you, and everyone ELSE here. That is what you will CALL me everytime you adDRESS me, that CLEAR?" He glared menacingly at her, daring her to laugh.  
  
Laughing was the second thought on her mind. Getting out of this place alive was the first. "Yes, Mr. Sir." *Oh God, don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.* A small grin managed to make it past her. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. Inside, she was cracking up.  
  
"Well alrighty then," he turned and she breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that nightmare was over. The nightmare wasn't over though, as she turned her head back and found him face-to-face with her, and shoving something in her arms.  
  
"These are your uniforms. You got one for work, one for relaxation. When your work uniform gets washed, you wear your relax uniform to work, understood?"  
  
"Orange?"  
  
He blinked, and stalked over to her. "You got a problem with the dress, you take it up with warden," he growled.  
  
They stood there, eyeing each other, one suspicious, the other just down- right confused.  
  
"WELL?" He shouted.  
  
She looked around. "Well, what?"  
  
"Put it on already!" He pointed at it, then at her.  
  
She paused. "In front of YOU?"  
  
"Well, let's see here...YEAH!" He shouted, hands on hips as he leaned towards her.  
  
She gaped, a little shocked that she had to change in public, much less in front of a MAN, but sighed, stalked to a corner, and stripped off her clothes as quickly as humanly possible, replacing them with the bright- orange suit.  
  
"Alrighty then," he stated. "You're in D-tent. Suggest you get comfy there, 'cause you start work early tomorrow." He turned toward the door. "PENDANSKI!!!!!"  
  
She stood silent, choosing not to say anything in front of Mr. Sir for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah......this here is D-Tent," Dr. Pendanski informed her, as he made his way over to the....tent. Three boys stepped out, as if the welcome party had been planned.  
  
"Yo, Mom, what'd you bring her here for?" One of the boys asked. He was black, wore big glasses, and apparently thought that wearing clothe on your head was in style. He stalked down, all holier-than-thou like, and looked her over.  
  
"Glad you asked there--"  
  
"Don't EVEN call me by my first name," the boy pointed a finger at him, shutting him up.  
  
Amused, Natalye decided to say something. "Okay, so....if I don't know your name, then what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
He stared at her like she was the dumbest person in the world. "The NAME is X-ray," he growled, turning to point at the other two behind him that were practically rolling on the ground laughing. "and that's Armpit and Squid." He turned back to her. "We go by nicknames around here, girlie. Mom just calls us by our first names to annoy the hell out of us. So I take it you're moving in?"  
  
She turned, wanting to know what 'Mom' would say about this.....and found that he had gone. *Great, we have the psychopath Mr. Sir, the paranoid Dr. Pendanski, a.k.a. Mom, and now we have me against Mr. I-Rule-The-Universe. This ought to be a WONDERFUL stay.*  
  
"Yeah, I'm the new roomie," She grumbled.  
  
She turned to face the three as the five other campers came outside to greet the new arrival. She also noted, much to her relief, that the boy she had spotted earlier was going to be her tent-mate for the next.....however long she and he would be here together. *That gives me something to look forward to.*  
  
"Boys, come greet the new addition.....what's your name?"  
  
"Natalye," she growled, really not liking him much at all.  
  
"Natalye. Well," he turned to the boys, and listed them off, "Here's Zig- Zag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero."  
  
Her eyes held Caveman's gaze as they all exchanged hello's, and the others seemed to notice as they looked back and forth between the two.  
  
X-ray smirked at her, almost mockingly, and held up his arms.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, girlie!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


End file.
